


Tastes Like Chocolate

by AquaRose08



Category: Gaara - Fandom, Naruto, Original Work, VenturianTale Characters (Web Series), canon character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaRose08/pseuds/AquaRose08
Summary: When we feel down about ourselves; it is the love our beloveds that help us see our true selves.





	Tastes Like Chocolate

Walking towards the grand gates of Konoha; the young Kazekage and his small group party approach the village. This small group consist of the young village leader. His older siblings, who are his personal bodyguard and ambassador. Then lastly the young medical ninja, who is also the young leader’s girlfriend.

The purpose of today’s visit is to deliver a progress report on the relations between Konoha and Sunagakure. Ever since the end of the 4th great Ninja War the unity between the five great villages has grown. However; the relationship between these two villages in particular have grown even stronger. So now both Kage must meet to insure the strength of that bond to grow even stronger. By doing so Gaara’s desire for the village alliance to continue flourishing.

Now while the young Kazekage and his siblings are busy with their political duties with the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. The young medical ninja, Mizu, is also here on civil duties as a medical ninja to Sunagakure. She was summoned by the legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade, to learn new medical techniques. Helping her learn these new technics is Sakura Haruno, the Sannin’s student. Thanks to these great healers, Mizu learns all new technics that will help her fellow medical ninjas back in her village. While Mizu stay in the village she also manages to take some time to visit her relatives that live here in the village.

When the days work is over both group return to their inn and the exchange what happen that day. Just like a family would do during family gathering. However today is a little different.

Mizu’s lessons finished early so she awaits for her traveling her group back at the inn. However she spends her time waiting at the inn’s little stone garden. The garden consists of many local flowers founded in Konoha. Including a cherry blossom tree. Thats where Mizu has her attention focused on. The small but beautiful little pink flowers that dance gracefully against the gentle breeze. Arriving at the entrance of the of the inn, after finishing today’s political business, the young Kazekage and his siblings return to their room. As the older siblings make plans for their groups lunch. Gaara goes in search for his girlfriend, to inform her about their meal plans. He looks around the Inn until he spots her through one of the many windows. He finds her admiring the cherry blossom tree in the inn’s stone garden. As he enters the garden he stops as he notices Mizu’s sudden action. In once swift and fluid motion; she unties her hair and her brown hair is freed from the brade. Then in the gentle breeze; her hair dances like a graceful waves to the rhythm of the wind. The way her hair moved in the wind could only be described as an ocean. Each strand seems to crash like ocean waves against shores of her head. In that simple moment he’s never seen anything so beautiful. The way how her hair danced to the beat of the breeze and light that reflected off her hair seemed to dance harmoniously with it. Her chocolate brown hair seems to glow a golden brown in the light of the sun, actually enhancing its beauty. However his daydream is distorted as Mizu places a hand over her hair; stopping it’s rhythmic dance along the breeze. Gaara awakens from his trance and remembers why he came to find his lover. Regaining his focus; he approaches the unexpecting Mizu; still trapped in her cherry blossom trance.

Gaara-

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you with your hair down.”

Hearing her lover’s voice, awakens her from her trance and she turns in the direction of the familiar voice. She sees her beloved walking towards her.

Mizu-

“You’ve seen my hair down before, remember. At my birthday party.” She said as she runs a hand through her hair. “Its nothing that special?” She said with a sigh.

Gaara notices the sudden change in her voice when she mentioned her hair. He wonders if there is a story behind it.

Gaara-

“Do u not like your hair, Mizu? Is that why you never let your hair down?” He asks looks at her with wonder and concern.

His question rattles within herself. All this time Mizu has never really thought as to why she never lets her hair down. She thinks deeply as she gently runs her finger through her hair. She thinks long and hard about how she feels and then she speaks.

Mizu-

“When I first came to live in Konoha, I used to wear my hair down all the time. And for a time I loved having my hair down.” She said as she brushes her hair over her left shoulder and begins to play with it. “Then all that changes when I joined the academy. There were these girls that always picked on me and made fun of my hair.” She said as she stops and then combs her hair with her fingers. “They used say my hair was like the color of dirt or mud."She said with a sad sigh as she remembers that painful moment. "One time they dumped water all over me because my hair was dirty and unclean so they thought they could "wash it” away.“ She said with a dry chuckle as she remembers that day.

Hearing this truly shocked Gaara but he understood. He was always made fun of when he was young so he understands just how cruel people can be. However to hear that is beloved suffered something like that made his heart ack. How could anyone be so mean toward her, she has such a kind and loving soul that can befriend anyone she meets. Now he can see that it was these girls that are the reason why sees herself the she does.

Mizu-

"Back then I had just moved to the village and had know idea where I was from. So when I came to live in Konoha, I so desperately wanted to be welcomed here and for this village to be my home.” She said as she gently brushes her hair with her finger. “So after that day I began to believe their words were true. Since then I’ve begun to hate my hair. All the that time believing that if I did what those girls told me, I would fit in and finally belong in this village.” She says as she stops brushing her hair and looks down at the ground with a sad sigh.

Gaara-

“I’m sorry that you had to go through something like that, Mizu. And that it has affected you in such a way.” He says sincerely as he places a comforting hand on her back.

Mizu-

“Thanks love.” She said as looks at her boyfriend with a small smile. “But I no longer hate my hair, in fact I’ve grown to like it.” She said as a full smile appears on her face.

Gaara-

“Oh really?” He says surprised. “When did this happen?” He asks with wonder ringing in his voice.

Mizu-

She smiles for a moment and takes a deep breath as another gentle breeze blows around the young lover. Causing Mizu’s hair to dance gracefully around her.

“It was on the day when I finally learned about my family. Yes I was heartbroken to learn that my family is gone. However; my Aunt told me they are always with me. Including my mom. And when ever I missed her all I had to do was look in the mirror, and see that she’s right there, looking back at me.” She said as blissful sigh passes her lips. “My aunt says that I look just like my mother from the tip of my nose down to every strand of my brown hair. I’m a perfect replica of my mother, she would say. That’s why my aunt would always loved to brush my hair because it reminds her of all the time she spent with my mother.” She said happily as she gently gathers her hair. “On that day; I learned that I was never alone. And the hair that I once hated was not only my connection to my clan but is also something that connects me to my mother.” She said as she gently drapes her hair over her shoulders. “Since then I’ve began to like my hair because I share the same shade of brown as my mother. And now I’m always connected her.” Mizu says as she takes a small lock of her hair and brushes it against her facing. Thinking fondly of her mother. 

A heartwarming smile spreads across Gaara’s face as he listens to her story. He’s happy that she has begun to love herself. Even if it’s the simplest thing about herself he’s happy. He’s known that for the longest time that deep down she doesn’t have enough confidence in herself and it’s because of the hardships she had to go through. However; he’s grateful to the people in her life that has helped her see the good in life. And help her see the real Mizu for who she is. The one that he sees every single day they are together. What’s more is that he’s also amazed at how she once again was able to move past the worlds negativity and see the beauty in everything. Another trate that he loves about her.

As Mizu finishes her story she turns and sees a smile spread across her lovers handsome features. She can’t help but blush as she thinks he’s amused by her explanation. Believing that her story sounds a little childish. A giggle escapes her lips as she begins to braid her hair again.

Mizu-

“Sounds kind of silly huh?” She says with a giggle.

Gaara-

“Not at all.” He said honestly as his smile still on his face. “In fact I know exactly what you mean.” He siad with a sad sigh.

Mizu stops braiding her hair as she listens to Gaara’s story. Wondering what her boyfriend has to say intrages her. So she turns her full attention to Gaara.

Gaara-

“After my battle with Naruto Uzumaki; I changed my perspective on myself and how I see the world. Since then I used to hate myself and the sand I weiled.” he siad as he looks up at the cherry blossom tree as he remembers those sad days. “Because my sand was controlled by Shukaku; I felt that my sand could do nothing but hurt people. So I did everything I could to change the way I thought.” He said as remembering those times still hurts him. “I even began to understand why my father hated me so.” He said as pain rings within his last words.

His last words truly pained Mizu’s heart. When she learned of the negative relationship he and his father shared truly broke her heart. No one should ever go through something like that. Sensing his sadness and gently takes his hand in hers and gently squeezes it. Encouraging him to continue his story. He looks at her and sees a gentle smile on her lovely features and he returns the gentle squeeze.

Gaara-

“On the day I was chosen to be the next Kazekage; I wanted more than ever to use the sand I control for the sake of protecting other. And when I was brought back to life by Lady Chiyo; I was given a chance to start over and begin a new.” he siad as he looks back up at the cherry tree with a smile. “Since then I was beginning to feel more confident in my abilities, but even more I was beginning to appreciate my ability to control sand. Then when I fought my father during the 4th Great Ninja War. I began to love the sand that I controlled because it wasn’t Shukaku’s power or my own, it was my mother’s.” He said as he looks down at his gourd. He places a hand and gently strokes its smooth surface. “Now I’m proud that I can control sand because it has connected me to my mother.” He says with a tender smile.

A heart warming smile spreads across Mizu’s as she listens to her beloved’s story. She knew of the bad relationship within Gaara’s family. Their bond was the complete opposite of what she was raised to believe what a family bond is to be. However she was happy that now all has been made clear. And that Gaara finally knows what it feels to have the love of a family.

Mizu-

“Okay as far as sentimental moments go. Your stories way better than mine.“ Mizu says with a playful giggle.

Gaara-

"This isn’t a contest Mizu.” He said with a chuckle as he shakes his head.

Mizu-

“I know but still; I like your story better. It’s more from the heart.” She says as another giggle leaves her lips. “And it truly defines you and why you were given your power. It’s a heavy burden to carry the weight of the sand.” She said as she looks down at the gourd and places her hand over his. “And only you have the strength because it was bestowed onto by your mother. That’s why I like your story and what I love about you.” She said as she removes her hand from his and flashes a heartwarming smile at her beloved. A blush is painted softly on Gaara’s face. He’s flattered by his lovers sweet words.

Happy and proud that she made her lover blush, she returns to breading her hair. As she nearly finishes it. Gaara stops her with his voice.

Gaara-

“Well I think your hair is beautiful.” He said as he gently takes her hair in his hands. “I’ve never seen hair like this.” He said as he continues braiding where Mizu left off. 

Mizu-

A small blush dust her cheeks as she giggles at her boyfriend’s compliment. “That’s not true there are plenty of other girls with brown hair.” She says bashfully. “My hair is no different from theirs.” She says as Gaara is nearly finished braiding her hair.

Gaara-

“On the contrary my love; your hair is very different from theirs.” He said as he ties her hair together with a pink hair tie. “Your hair is such a beautiful brown that glows a golden hue in the light of the sun.” He says softly as he gently glides his hand over her braid like he is touching the finest silk.

This simple gesture makes Mizu’s heart flutter like a hummingbird's wing beat. Then her heart races even more as her lover brings her braided hair up to his face.

Gaara-

“And your hair smells so sweet.” He says as he takes her hair and sniffs its fragrances. “And it doesn’t look like mud to me, Mizu.” He said as looks down at the end of her braid where the pink tie hold her hair together. “In fact.” He said softly and in a single movement he brings the end of her hair to his lips and places a gentle kiss on it. “It tastes like Chocolate.” He said as he looks up at his lovers now rosey face. “I love your hair Mizu. Its beautiful.” He said as he gently lets go of her hair. “Just like you.” He said as he takes his other hand and cups Mizu’s warm cheek.

A heartwarming smile spread across her face as she’s moved by her lovers words. A single tear rolls down her face as her heart is over flowed with such joy and happiness. She leans into her lovers touch as she places a hand over his. Gaara is also filled with joy as he is happy that he has made his lover happy with his words.

As if reading each other’s minds they both lean in and share a simple but passionate kiss. Expressing how much they love each other in that simple but power moment. Drowning in the love of her beloved. Mizu’s voice is silences but her mind knows what her heart wants to say, but is to overwhelmed to speak.

Mizu-

“Thank you.” She thought as they pull part and hold each other in their arms. “Thank you so much, Gaara” She thought as she puts all her love and care for her beloved into this simple but meaningful gesture.

The young lovers continue to hold each other with the desire to never let go. As another gentle wind blows around them. Making more sakura petals dance around the lover; making their moment of happiness and love last forever.


End file.
